a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove packing apparatus for packing gloves into a box, and to a method of packing gloves into a box, particularly to the packing of disposable medical gloves.
b. Related Art
The control of infection of patients in hospitals, clinics, and doctors' surgeries has become an ever more pressing concern with the rise of infectious bacteria resistant to multiple antibiotics, in particular methicillin-resistant staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) and Clostridium dificile (C. dificile). In the United Kingdom alone there are thought to be about 5,000 deaths a year from infections caught in hospitals but some experts believe the number could be as high as 20,000.
Disposable medical gloves can help prevent cross-contamination, but a problem arises if external parts of the glove touch the same areas of a dispensing container as have previously been touched by hands which are contaminated with harmful micro-organisms. Such external parts of the gloves can then become contaminated prior to contact with a patient, if these external parts are the fingers or palm area of the glove the likelihood of a patient being contaminated is dramatically increased.
Most gloves used in hospitals and clinics are examination gloves, and these are used in large numbers. Such gloves are supplied not in individual sterile packages, but in relatively inexpensive cardboard dispensing boxes. The size of boxed gloves is an issue owing to the need to minimise the space needed to store gloves, or the size of dispensing apparatus holding boxed gloves.
Because of the enhanced infection control properties the preferred method of dispensing these gloves is by the cuff, so that the user can only remove the gloves from the container by the cuffs rather than by the fingers etc. However in order to remove the gloves by the cuff there is a danger that the users hands will contaminate the edges of the area of the box through which the gloves have to pass, increasing the possibility that any contamination on the hands of the user can then be transferred to the gloves if they touch these areas when removing them from the container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means by which during removal of the gloves from the container, the gloves can be prevented from contact with the areas which could have been previously contaminated by user's hands.
It is also an object of the present invention to reduce the packing volume of boxed gloves.